отношения зимой и России
by CanadaMapleLeaf
Summary: Russia had struggled trough many loses in his life. But the worst was his first parent Winter. Winter now is sick and Russia is worried.Featuring fem!General Winter and Russia. The title means The Relationship of Winter and Russia used google trans .


**Hi  
><strong>**So since I'm sick I was inspired to write this oneshot. Also because I always liked the idea of a fem General Winter since I have always thought that seemed more fitting. If this gets reviews however i can continue it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Winters POV<p>

It burned. Everything did. My skin radiating heat so hot compared to its usual cold. My throat felt raw and on fire. When did the world become so harsh? I wondered. Nowadays the Earth was a terrible place, because of so many years of abuse from mankind Earth had finally started to fault and drift into sickness leaving the seasons to fend for themselves. I felt sorry for my parent, it must have been hard being taken from for so long. All because of the humans. My thoughts are interrupted by a bout of coughing that left me felling more drained than before. I have to leave, any more of this was unbearable.

I flew to one of my last refuges, Russia. Despite the nuclear waste it was a place were I felt safe and did not feel the effects of pollution as much. Perhaps because it was cold, yet still had so much life and I could visit anytime . However I do not like the Russians, their actions ruined the one of my kingdoms. I remember the time I spent creating a land that had the cold temperature I need to survive but also had plants and animals I never got to see before because they would freeze to death from a my presence alone if I got to close. And, after so much time when I finally did create that land. How beautiful it was, it even had these "people" my siblings talked about.

But that was the past, those people I was once proud of turned and started to use my paradise for their own reasons. The memories bring tears to my eyes as I finally reach Russia. I land in a meadow filled with sunflowers feeling the cold clear my head, the effects of my everlasting sickness start to fade. My skin returns to its heathy freezing cold temperature as well as the rest of me. I sigh, if only I could be like this all the time, not having feel that sickness. Suddenly I hear a twig snap.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Russia decided to take a walk today. He thought he really did not have much to do since that man left. That man was Russia's boss but, since the day was so nice Russia scared him with his creepy aura in order to make him leave so he could go outside. Grabbing his coat he left for his favorite meadow that was filled with sunflowers hoping that they have possibly bloomed. A few steps away from the meadow the air suddenly grows colder. The Russian nation peers through the pine trees that protect the sunflowers with a worried expression on his face, mostly concerned about the flowers he looked forward to seeing.

What he saw instead surprised him, it was Winter! He never usually saw her, it had been ages since he ever caught a glimpse of the cold season. Not that Winter ever stopped coming though, the cold winters he had struggled through were proof of that. It's just that Winter had been avoiding being seen for such a long time. Still he was wary of that season, for some reason she seemed to dislike him now. When he looked at her again he realized that she was different from before, she looked worse for the wear as if she was in some sickness. But that was impossible, a nation only got sick if there was something wrong with their land. And since seasons don't have land and can't be hurt they couldn't be sick right?

Still the season was a sight to see ,pure white skin, long white hair that seemed to float around her slightly at times, her cold eyes that could change from an iceberg blue to a more gentle light snow blue, she was the season he respected and hated the most. He respected her because she had made his nation strong from her care for him when he was very young and before his older sister Ukraine was able to. And yet she caused so much harm to him he could not help but to hate her. While remembering all of this he had shifted balance and stepped on a twig causing it to snap and made Winter turn his way suddenly.

* * *

><p>Winters POV<p>

I turn to the sound of a snapped twig, I see this nations personification, Russia. I become annoyed with my self, how could I let my guard down and let this nation see me? I speak

"Oh its you"

"It's been a while hasn't da? Many years back, when I was still young and ruled by Tsar Ivan IV. You stopped seeing me and made my winters extremely harsh."

"That was for your own good, the weather made it harder for your enemies and since your people became used to them you had the upper hand. Though I have to admit they must have had their effect on you."

I looked Russia over. I noticed the hard look in his eye, so much different from the innocent child I used to know. He had also grown much since I last saw him, now he was taller than me by about one centimeter. Not much but it still irritated me, I liked being able to show my superiority through hight. Having two nations now be one centimeter taller than me was almost disrespectful. I as a season that was here a long time before them should be more powerful since I won't fade with the dying of a race. But still I could not help but feel a motherly pride for Russia, I after all created him with the help of my parent. Although I did not like Russian's I did not personally hate Russia.

"Winter, can I ask you something?"

I snapped out of my wonderings and replied,

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave? And why do you look ill? You seem different from what I remember"

I looked into those violet eyes of his and wondered how to reply before doing so,

"I left because of your people, and I am ill partly because of your people."

I turn away to avoid the hurt look in his eyes. Soon after he replies,

"How, from what I remember you left right after my people started to become stronger. I remember trying to become strong so you would be proud of me."

I look again into his eyes and see the same innocence he had before. My gaze becomes softer and I say,

"I know, you told me so. But with the strengthening of your people came wars. I could only stay till the tsardom of you before seeing you and this land be hurt was too much for me to bear. So I left, it was only much later when I became sick of how your nations people and other nations people exploiting the lands resources."

"I don't understand, how would that effect you since you aren't the land itself, the pollution shouldn't affect you."

I see much confusion in his eyes and reply,

" When the world's people began to pollute and have wars they caused us to be hurt by all the new chemicals that were released. The world began to spin out of control, my poor brothers and sisters have it worse than me. For me I was affected by the new temperature of the world and making winters in some places became harder. Now some places have too much snow and some too little."

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Russia seemed to understand now. He himself noticed that the weather was a bit different from what it used to be, the freezing cold at -70.2 C at its coldest and 45.5 C at its warmest.

"I see but then may I ask this: if you said it was to difficult for you to be here then why are you here now?"

Russia was visibly angry now, his hands were clenched tightly. Now he that he had gotten over the fact that she was actually here he was quite angry. After all she had abandoned him and left him alone facing many wars and the "Little Ice Age".

Winter noticed his angry expression. With his creepy purple aura beginning to show, darkness and anger in his eyes, along with his nearly silent muttering of kolkolkolkolkolkolkol most people would have ran far away now

But not Winter. No most certianly not winter.

She retorted with her own aura, snow appeared out of seemingly nowhere along with winds that surrounded her but mostly around her legs. This made it so she could match Russia's glare with her own ice cold one, void of emotion but seemed to be filled with intent to kill. Any signs of her being sick seemed to fade away as if they had never been there. She stood taller and the white dress she always wore became one of ice. All of this together made her impressive and terrifying .

It also made Russia back down. He had forgotten just how intimidating she was. She is after all his mother in a sense, she herself had taught him how to put on an aura that caused most people to run away in terror. She finally replied with,

"I purposely avoided you because of what your people did, they ruined this land through war's, they ruined you. Thats why I left , I could not bear seeing this land be torn apart so badly. The time right before I left was the most painful because seeing the wars visibly affect you was, very painful. Even after leaving you, I heard news on how you suffered. The first World War though at the time it was the Great War, how your people struggled and died not that they mattered to me but how it must have affected you."

Winter's entire frame was shaking and her hands were fists that were clenched so tight it made her nails dig into her skin causing some blood to be drawn. Russia was completely surprised, this was the most emotion Winter ever showed in his entire life. But he quickly returned to his slightly angry expression saying

"You still should not have left me, all those years with people leaving me then coming back only to leave again. I became stronger to try stop them from leaving."

He thought of his siblings Ukraine and Belarus and the people he considered his friends Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Despite his somewhat shaky relationship with almost all of them he loved them, even if he had a hard time expressing that love it was still there.

"I know, but you don't understand how much it hurt to see the person you consider your son to be put through so much and not being able to do anything, then being hurt by them unintentionally. Have you ever gone through that?"

Her voice became almost a scream at that last sentence. The same snow aura appeared again swirling more violently than before and she was facing the ground.

He realized in that moment just how hurt she was, this was because she was crying her tears hitting the ground audibly because of the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this turned out to be a LOT longer than expected. Sorry if ending was fail but i kinda went off topic from what i had originally intended the ending to be .Also sorry Russia being kinda OOC but this is when he is being serious so please forgive me. If i get enough requests to continue this i most certainly will. I would like to thank Wikipedia because without it i would not have been able to add in some educational value to this fic. If you really want to know what historical events i was referencing to then i will pm you. <strong>

**And sorry for long fic! (this was what like 2000 words?)**


End file.
